The objective of this feasibility study is to demonstrate a novel method of determining tissue temperatures and temperature distributions with the body. The method should be capable of excellent precision with good spatial and temporal resolution. If successful, the demonstration phase can be quickly followed by the design and production of viable commercial versions of the technology. The range of applications is quite wide and includes therapeutic hyperthermia in all of its forms and/or in combination with radiotherapeutic and/or chemotherapeutic protocols. Furthermore, the method can be used as a research tool to further understanding of many specific situations such as heat-flow and temperature distribution phenomena in the vicinity of blood vessels. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The method would be applicable to almost all therapeutic procedures involving shifting tissue temperature away from normal, i.e.. hyperthermia and cryothermia. The apparatus and associated one-time use kits would present major commercial opportunities worldwide.